


Ten Years

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, References to Mental Illness and Post Partum Depression, Separation, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been more than ten years since Kurt had seen his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: No one knows Kurt has a twin - it’s too painful for him to talk about. Carson was kidnapped/their mother took him/something so they haven’t had contact since they were little kids. Carson comes home one night when Blaine (and maybe the warblers/new directions) are over. Lots of happy angst reunion and confusion.

“So the weirdest thing happened today,” Blaine announced as he walked into Kurt’s room, dropping his bag at the door. “I was at the mall shopping for my mom’s birthday and I swear I saw you. I waved and called out your name, looking like a total idiot. Then I realized he was wearing a hoodie, which you never wear, and his hair was a little different. Anyway…it obviously wasn’t you. The weird thing was that he turned around.”

“Really?” Kurt frowned, chest clenching. 

“Yeah…just know that I made a fool out of myself because I thought I saw you,” Blaine gave him a grin. “It was uncanny though. I took a picture for you.” 

He flipped through his photos for a moment and handed it to Kurt, leaning over his shoulder. Kurt’s heart actually stopped at the picture. It had been fifteen years since he last saw his brother but this had to be him. Without a doubt, the boy turning slightly towards the camera was his twin.

“Funny right?” Blaine laughed and tears filled Kurt’s eyes. “Honey, what’s wrong?”

“I know him,” he breathed, voice trembling. 

His biological mother wasn’t exactly stable. After they were born she was in and out of the hospital with depression. When they were six, she left and took Carson with her. Although Burt fought in court, the decision was that they would each take a son and divorce. Burt remarried and the woman Kurt grew up calling mother died when he was ten. 

Ever since Carson had been carried to the car, kicking and screaming, Kurt hadn’t seen him or heard from him. Every time he looked in the mirror he tried to imagine what Carson looked like. They were identical twins but what little differences were there? Did he still have the scar from when he fell out of the tree? Maybe his hair was different. Maybe he carried himself differently. 

“You’re scaring me,” he blinked a few times and Blaine’s face swam into view. 

“I’m sorry,” Kurt stared at the picture. “It’s just…that’s my brother.”

“Your brother?” Blaine frowned and sat down next to him on the bed. 

“I have an identical twin. There was an…incident when we were little and my mom took him. I don’t know why he’s here but I haven’t seen him in years,” Kurt looked down at the picture. “I haven’t talked to him.”

Blaine frowned and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. “Well, I saw him in Westerville.”

“I haven’t seen him in ov ten years. What if he’s a homophobic jerk? What if he hates…” he fell silent by Blaine placing a finger to his lips.

“He has your DNA, he’s going to be a good guy,” he gave Kurt a small smile. 

“Who knows where he is now,” Kurt shrugged. “It’s fine. Just forget I said anything.”

Blaine nodded slightly after a moment and put his phone back in his pocket. Instantly, Kurt grabbed his text book and they started studying.

The haunted look in his eyes never left. 

It wasn’t brought up again until two weeks later. They were in the living room watching movies and Blaine was almost constantly checking his phone.

“So…you know how you said my surprises were romantic and whatever,” he blurted out and Kurt raised his eyebrows. 

“Sure…”

“Well…” the doorbell rang and Blaine jumped up. “Don’t hate me, I was trying to help.”

“Help with what?” Kurt followed him, opened the door, and stared into his own eyes. 

“Hi,” Carson breathed, sounding so like him and so unlike him at the same time. 

Kurt stared at his brother for several minutes, unable to even believe that Carson was really here. Then tears welled up in Carson’s eyes and Kurt launched himself at his brother, hugging him tightly. Years had passed without a word and now his brother was here with him. He squeezed him a little tighter, hardly able to believe he was really here. 

“I showed his picture around to some people at the mall and found out that he had just moved to Westerville,” Blaine said softly. “I may have over stepped…”

“No you did,” Kurt laughed shakily, wiping at his eyes. He took a few deep breaths before taking Blaine’s hand. “Carson, this is my boyfriend Blaine.”

“Nice to finally meet you in person without you yelling at me,” Carson smiled and shook his hand. “Next time I’ll introduce you to my girlfriend Anna.”

“Would you like to come in?” Kurt stepped aside. “Dad is still at the shop but he’ll be back soon.”

“I’d love to see him,” Carson stepped in after carefully wiping his shoes. 

As soon as the door was shut, Kurt pulled Blaine in for a quick kiss. 

“Thank you,” he whispered against his lips and Blaine smiled, taking his hand as they followed Carson into the living room. 


	2. In The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: carson was the boy blaine took to Sadie hawkins

As soon as he saw him Carson felt like his heart had stopped. 

Blaine was still as attractive as ever. That awkward gawky boy with insane hair had transformed into someone who looked like he had just stepped out from a 1950’s movie set. 

His smile was as bright as it had been the night of that dance and he raised his hand. 

“ _Kurt_.”

Hearing his brother’s name shouted across the mall made him pause for a moment before he all but raced away. 

Blaine was in the past. He was part of a past where the taste of blood filled his mouth and screams echoed in his ears. He remembered the way Blaine’s body convulsed after his head had been hit and he lay broken on the concrete. 

Carson had moved on. 

Sure he wasn’t really liked at his new school. He was mean and abrasive and blunt but those were real reasons to not like someone. When he had whispered a confession about the dance to his first girlfriend she had asked if he was gay. 

And really he wasn’t. Or he was. Why was there an obsessive need to label things anyway? 

But that night, as he listened to Blaine on the phone, his heart shattered. 

“ _Hey! You don’t know me but I’m your brother’s boyfriend.”_

It wasn’t that Kurt was dating him; it was that they had gone through something terrible together and he didn’t remember him. 

"I’d love to come over.”


	3. Him or Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Carson may be accepting, but Anna is a homophobe

“I don’t think you should hang out around them so much,” Anna said softly as they drove away from the Hummel’s home. 

“What?” Carson had a bright smile on his face, one she had never seen before, and he glanced over slightly at the red light. 

From the moment Carson and Kurt had been reunited it was like they had never been apart. They spent every Friday at Kurt’s home for dinner and it felt like family. His father and Carole were lovely people who welcomed them in easily. 

The problem was his brother. 

Kurt looked and sounded just like Carson, maybe a little higher pitched. When she met him her stomach had twisted uncomfortably. He was just so… _flamboyant_  and his boyfriend wasn’t much better. Anna had to excuse herself from the table as soon as they starting giving each other heart eyes or when Blaine had taken Kurt’s hand. 

“I don’t think you should be around them,” she said, voice a little stronger.

“Why not?” Carson let out a laugh. “We have so much to catch up on!”

Anna pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. She had always been teased for dating Carson. He wasn’t the most masculine man and hid behind biting insults. Despite all of this, she loved him. She loved him enough to not let him be corrupted. 

“I don’t like him,” she finally spat. 

“Who?”

“Kurt…and Blaine I guess,” Anna grumbled, sinking further down in her chair. 

Carson went silent and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. After a moment of quiet he sighed, “Tell me why.”

“They’re just gross,” she scrunched her nose up, remembering how they had kissed at the end of the night. “Throwing that in our faces.”

“They’re in love.”

“We’re in love. They’re not,” she rolled her eyes. 

Carson turned up the radio and drove for a long time without saying a word. Finally, he turned to her when he pulled into her driveway and let out a sigh. “Tell me why you don’t like them exactly.”

“You know…”

“Anna,” Carson’s voice had a sharp edge to it. 

“They’re faggots okay!” She snapped, looking away as his face stiffened. “And you’re identical twins with him. I read somewhere that half of people who are twins with a gay guy are also gay. Are you going to come out? What’s going to happen as soon as you realize that you like dick?”

“I should be so lucky to find someone that I love as much as Kurt loves Blaine,” Carson said lowly. 

“Well I love you.”

 “And I thought I did too before I realized that you were a bigoted, homophobic bitch,” she flinched. “Kurt is my brother. I was forced to be apart from him for so long and finally we are together again.”

“You hardly know him! We’ve been dating for two years!” Anna argued back. “You choose, him or me.”

“Him,” Carson said with no hesitation.

“W-what?” Anna gaped at him.

“Yeah, him. Kurt’s my brother. I’m not going to choose you over family,” he shrugged, leaning across her to unlock the door. 

“But-“

“And the fact that you asked me to choose solidifies my decision,” he nodded at the open door. “Get out of my car.”


End file.
